Conventional video content distribution is distributing video content produced by broadcast stations to ordinary households through broadcast waves. Advance in digitizing broadcast enables users to enjoy high-definition videos at high-quality on televisions at ordinary households. Video content of various genres such as a variety program, drama, and sport are produced and distributed.
Meanwhile, with the growing popularity of the broadband environment, services which distribute video content via the Internet are prevalent. For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a server on which video content from individuals can be uploaded and shared. This allows a user to select and view video content uploaded by individuals via the Internet. PTL 2 discloses a system which enables a video captured by a camera to be directly uploaded on the Internet. This allows a user to enjoy playing a distributed live video via the Internet.